The Tail of Aki & Ami
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: For Nine years Akihisa Yoshii has not seen his child hood friend Ami Kawashima, Till the day Ami transfer to Fumizuki Academy, Now Akihisa is now going to have a Hell of a time with dealing with Ami's true self and his classmates at Fumizuki,


_**Hello True Believers welcome to my Baka and Test/Toradora crossover,**_

 ** _I was debating with my self weather to make this Akihisa x Taiga or Akihisa x Ami, then at the end I decided for Akihisa x Ami,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

 ** _NINE YEARS AGO,_**

As it rain cats and dogs a little boy about eight years old with ash brown hair stud there looking up at the sky,

"Hi Akihisa?" said a boy with blue hair who wears glasses who was about Akihisa's age,

"Oh, hi Yuusaku" Akihisa greeted his friend who's name was Yuusaku Kitamura,

"Um Akihisa is raining, don't you want to go inside?" asked Yuusaku,

"Um no thanks Yusake, if i stay n the pouring rain for six hours ill have good luck for the rest of my life" said Akihisa,

"Good luck? where you hear that from?" asked Maruo,

"Oh, Ami told me that" said Akihisa,

"(SIGN) off course" said Yusake, "Well bye Akihisa!" said Yuusaku as road off on his bike,

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"AHHHH CHUUUUUUUUUU!" sneeze Akihisa as he lied on his bed,

"AWWWW! I hard you came down with a bad cold" said a little girl with blue hair who was Akihisa's age,

"What do you want Ami?" said Akihisa a bit annoyed,

"Oh notting, i just wanted to check up on my poor Aki" said Ami acting all innocent,

"YOUR THE REASON I'M SICK IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DUMB CHIHUAHUA!" yelled Akihisa,

"What happen? i heard yelling" said a fifteen year old girl with short dark brown hair who was wearing a school uniform, Ami then started crying crocdile tears,

"Oh Akira-Oni-Chan, Aki is being mean to me again?" cried Ami, "Oh Aki! why are you such a meanie? i just wanted to check up on you because i was worried about you" cried Ami,

"Awww poor Ami-Chan" said Akira, "Aki you apologize to Ami-Chan right now!" said Akira,

"(SIGN) Fine, i'm sorry Ami" said Akihisa,

"Oh that's okay Aki" said Ami with a smile changing her mood very quickly,

"Now little brother is time for you're punishment" said Akira with a smile,

"PUNISHMENT!?" said Akihisa with his eyes wide open,

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

"AWWW! HE'S SO CUTE" said both Akira and Ami, as a annoyed Akihisa sat on his bed wearing a pink dress and a pink ribbon on his head,

"I got a way to make him even cuter" says Ami as she takes out some red lipstick and puts it on Akihisa,

"Awww he's cute, i gotta get my camera" said Akira as she leaves the room,

"Why do you always do this to me?" asked Akihisa,

"I don't know you're just to easy" said Ami,

"You can't get away with this Ami!" said Akihisa,

"Oh yeah? what you gonna do about it?" said Ami getting at Akihisa's face with a smirk, then all of sudden,

"AHHHH CHEW!" Akihisa sneeze at Ami's face,

"EWW! GROSS!" said Ami

"Now you got my cold" said Akihisa with a smirk on his face,

"you'll pay for that Akihisa Yoshii" said Ami while grinding her teeth,

"Okay guys say cheese" said Akira as shows up with the camera,

"CHEESE!" said Ami as she wink and put out a victory sign, as Akihisa looked embarrassed as Akira took the picture,

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

"AHH CHUU! AHH CHUU!" Ami was sneezing,

"Well well looks like we're now even" said Akihisa,

"AH CHU! oh shout up Aki" said Ami as she cover her head with her blanket,

"Well just to show you i'm feeling bad, well is there some thing i can get for you?' asked Akihisa,

"Can you go get my bunny? is in the closet" said Ami, Akihisa then open the closet,

"AHHHH!" screamed Akihisa as a pile of stuff animals fell on him burring him, then a blue stuff bunny bounces off the pile and Ami catches it,

"Now we're even Akihisa" said Ami as lie and cover her self with her blanket,

 _"He's so stupid yet he's so adorable"_ Ami smile as she hugged her bunny and thought of Akihisa as she fell asleep,

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Akihisa sat in the middle of class falling asleep, till he's hit by a spit ball, as he looks back he sees Ami hiding a straw behind her back and trying to look innocent,

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU STUPID CHIHUAHUA!" yelled Akihisa,

"YOSHII TO THE HALLWAY RIGHT NOW!" yelled the teacher as she dragged Akihisa by the ear to the hall way,

"hehe" Ami giggled,

"Why do you enjoy tormenting him?" asked Yuusaku,

"He's stupid and he's so easy" said Ami,

"Why can't you admit that you like him?" said Yuusaku,

"No i don't" said Ami getting a little annoyed,

"Right" said Yusake as he sat back,

"t-he-he" Ami giggled as she drew a picture of in a wedding dress arm to arm with Akihisa in a tuxedo and a top hat, with a big heart that said **_AKI X AMI_** in big letters,

 ** _NINE YEARS LATER_**

"Wow i can't believe Ami is a model now" said a now seventeen year old Akihisa as he sees a picture on a magazine of a now seventeen year old Ami who was wearing a white sundress, "I wonder how she's doing now" Akihisa muttered to himself,

 **THE NEXT DAY FUMIZUKI ACADEMY,**

As Akihisa walk though the school gate,

"Good morning Aki" said a girl with ember colored hair that she wore in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon,

"Oh good morning Minami, how is that flat chest of yours?" said Akihisa, then all of a sudden,

"TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Minami as she put Akihisa in a Boston Crab, then

"Good morning Minami" said a busty girl with pink wavy hair who wore a white bunny hair clip,

"Oh good morning Mizuki" said Minami,

"Agggh, morning-Hi-me-ji-agggh" said Akihisa as he tribe in pain,

"Morning Akihisa, oh made a lunch for you" said Mizuki as she was handing a lunch box to Akihisa,

"Um-um-um no thanks Himeji, i gotta go!" said Akihisa as he ran off,

"Boy that was close" said Akihisa,

"Avoiding Himeji's cooking?" said a tall young man with red spiky hair,

"Oh hey Yuuji, what's up?" said Akihisa,

"Notmuch did you hear about the new student?" asked Yuuji,

"No i didn't" said Akihisa,

"Well she transfer hear from Ohashi High School and Apparently she's a model" said Yuuji,

"Yuuji?" said a girl in a soft voice who had long purple hair she had in a hime cut and had two small white ribbons tied in each side,

"Shouko?" side Yuuji with dread,

"Yuuji you better not be thinking of cheating on me" said Shouko as she took out a teaser, Yuuji then ran off as Shouko ran after him,

"Apparently she's a famous model and her mother is a famous actress" said a student that looked female brown hair and wore two blue hair,

"She probably isn't as cute as you Hideyoshi" said Akihisa,

"How many times do i have to tell you i'm a guy" said Hideyoshi,

"Well i'm going to take pictures of her" said a guy with blue hair,

"Bet you are Kouta" said Akihisa giving Kouta a thumbs up,

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Wait Shouko!" said Yuuji as he backed away from Shouko,

"Yuuji promise to go on a date with me" said Shouko,

"Well Kouta today i forgot to wear a bra" said a girl with short green hair,

 ** _BOOOMB!_**

Kouta's nose explodes with Kouta passing from lost of blood,

"Aiko" Kouta mutters the girl's name,

"Oh Yoshii, the new girl on her way she says she knows you" said Shouko,

"What really?" asked Akihisa, just then

"Is been a long time Aki" says a feminine voice, Akihisa looked behind and a tall beautiful girl with blue hair standing,

"A-a-a-Ami?" said Akihisa with some dread as he recognize his childhood friend,

"That's my name, Hehehe" giggled Ami,

"AHHHHH!" screamed Akihisa as he ran away from his old nemesis,

"Awww how mean of him, running away like that from his child hood friend after not seeing each for nine years" said Ami sounding sad,

"A-a-Ami Ka-wa-shi-ma?" said Kouta as his started to bleed again and passed out,

"Ami Kawashima? you know Akihisa?!" asked Yuuji, then "OWWWW!" Shouko poked Yuuji's eyes,

"Yuuji don't look at her" said Shouko, Minami and Mizuki looked in shock,

"Ch-ch-child hood?" said Minami,

"F-f-friend?" said Mizuki as she and Minami were both starting to cry,

 **THREE HOURS LATTER**

"Just my luck Ami is back in my life" said Akihisa as he walks to his apartment, "Just hope she doesn't get me in trouble like back when we were kids" said Akihisa as he enters his apartment, then

"Oh Ami-Chen is so nice to see you again" Akihisa hard Akira's voice, he then saw Akira talking to Ami in the living room,

"Oh look he's here, oh little brother look who came to visit us" said Akira,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DUMB CHIHUAHUA!?" yelled Akihisa,

"AHHH! OH AKIRA-ONI-CHAN! WHY IS AKI SUCH A MEANIE?!" cried Ami,

"Aww poor Ami-Chan, Akihisa be nice she just here because she wants to see you" said Akira,

"Oh Aki i just came because i miss you, don't you like me anymore" cried Ami,

"Of course he does just look what i found in his room" said Akira as she polls out a magazine with Ami in a bikini on the cover,

"WHERE YOU FOUND THAT!?" yelled Akihisa in shock,

"Oh Aki i didn't know you liked me that much" said Ami,

"I DON'T!" yelled Akihisa,

"Well i have to get going" said Akira, "Ami-Chan if he does anything perverted let me know" said Akira as she exits the door, as Akihisa, looks in shock,

"Well what you waiting go and get me some ice tea" said Ami,

"Now you show your true colors" said an annoyed Akihisa,

"Yeah you're still one of the few people that know the real, go on get me that ice tea" said as she fail her nails,

"Yeah i'll get some damn ice tea alright" muttered Akihisa with some anger in his voice, as he heads to the kitchen,

"Hehe, he's still dumb and adorable" muttered Ami remembering the fan memories of Akihisa in their younger days, then

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Grrr, who can that be?" said Ami getting annoyed,

Ami then answers the door then sees Minami and Mizuki,

Minami and Mizuki's jaws drop and their eyes turn big and white as they notice Ami,

Ami then gives them a dead pan stare and slams the door in their faces,

Ami then sits back on the sofa,

"Heres your damn ice tea" said an annoyed Akihisa,

"Oh by the way Aki, back at school these guys in black hoods said their need to punish you" said Ami,

"DAMN IT AMI! YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH THE FFF ALREADY!" yelled Akihisa,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

 _ **There you have true believers chapter 1 of my Baka and Test/Toradora crossover,**_

 ** _Now true Believers see you later._**


End file.
